Avengers baby-sitter
by Alyssa O'Brien
Summary: Clint revient d'une mission périlleuse, mais quelle n'est pas la surprise des Avengers, en voyant qu'il n'est pas seul. Qui es cet enfant qui l'accompagne ? D'où lui vient sa magie ? Pourquoi le Shield le recherche-t-il ? Les Avengers ont une nouvelle mission : Protéger l'enfant tout en cachant que l'enfant recherché est avec eux. Problème ? Ils ne connaissent rien aux enfant.
1. Chapter 1

**Salut les petits héros ! Comment allez-vous aujourd'hui ? Je voudrais aujourd'hui vous présentez ma nouvelle fiction : Avengers baby-sitter. J'espère que cette fiction vous plaira, d'ailleurs je vous invite à me dire par commentaire ou message privée ce que vous pensez de cette histoire, tout commentaire constructif est bon à prendre.**

 **Je précise que l'univers Marvel ne m'appartient pas !**

 **Sans plus de dérangement je vous laisse avec le premier chapitre.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 1 :**

La journée avait bien commencé à la Tour Stark, Natasha et Steve s'était entraîner toute la matinée pendant que Bruce et Tony se trouvait dans le laboratoire à trafiquer nul ne savait quelle machine. Thor était retourné sur Asgard, il était allé voir son frère et lui avait apporté des livres parlant de la Terre qui, il le savait, plairait à son frère.

Vers midi, Jarvis invita tout le monde à se rendre dans le salon pour le déjeuner. Bruce et Tony arrivèrent en dernier, Steve et Natasha stoppèrent leur discussion en les voyant arriver.

-Un problème Nat' ? Demanda Bruce.

-Vous êtes tous les deux couverts de cambouis.

Effectivement les deux scientifiques était couvert de traces noires, que ce soit sur leurs vêtements, la peau ou les cheveux. Ils décidèrent qu'ils se laveraient après le repas. Bruce s'installa au côté de Natasha et Tony à côté du super soldat.

-Natasha, tu as des nouvelles de Clint ?

Clint, était en mission depuis quatre jours et personne n'avait de ces nouvelles, pas même Fury, mais il ne s'en inquiétait pas, après tout Œil de Faucon était un bon agent, il ne risquait rien.

-Pas du tout, tout ce que je sais c'est qu'il s'est rendu en France, dans un petit village à la campagne, apparemment le Shield aurait repéré une énergie semblable au Técéract, et elle se déplace.

-Quelqu'un aurait trouvé un autre Técéract ? Demanda Tony.

-Je ne sais pas, nous verrons lorsque Clint reviendra.

L'atmosphère se refroidis, Natasha ne comprenait pas pourquoi on ne l'avait pas autorisé à accompagner Clint. Ils avaient toujours travaillé ensemble, et aujourd'hui le Shield les empêchaient de travailler ensemble ? C'était n'importe quoi, mais les ordres sont les ordres.

À la fin du repas, Steve partit dans sa chambre regarder Star Wars II, Natasha se mit à lire un livre dans le salon et Bruce et Tony, après avoir pris une douche rapide, retournèrent au labo.

Ce n'est que lorsque Natasha se mit à faire la cuisine que la porte s'ouvrit, laissant apparaitre un Clint complétement débrailler, les cheveux en bataille et le regard méfiant.

-Nat ' ? Le Shield ne serait pas passé te voir par hasard ?

La rousse fronça les sourcils et secoua la tête. Qu'est-ce qu'avait fait Clint ? Le tueur à gage soupira de soulagement et lui demanda de bien vouloir appeler les autres, apparemment il fallait qu'il passe dans sa chambre avant de lui expliquer une certaine situation. Elle vit son partenaire attraper un drap dans lequel elle vit que quelque chose était enroulé. Il fila rapidement dans sa chambre, mais quand un bout du drap cogna l'encadrement d'une porte elle entendit le drap couiner. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent en grand et elle demanda à Jarvis d'appeler les autres d'urgences.

Le reste de l'équipe arriva rapidement, essoufflé, tous sur le qui-vive. Jarvis leur avaient dit qu'il y avait un problème au niveau de la salle à manger et que tous devaient s'y rendre rapidement. En arrivant ils trouvèrent Natasha assise à une chaise en train de boire le wiskey de dix-huit ans d'âge de Tony, ce dernier fronça les sourcils.

-Tout va bien Natasha ?

-Je crois que Clint à fait une connerie.

-Quel genre ? Demanda Steve.

\- C'est ce que j'aimerai savoir, quand il est arrivé il était stressé et avait quelque chose de vivant enroulé dans un drap.

-Hein ?! S'écrièrent les hommes.

C'est ce moment que choisis Clint pour arriver, il portait un t-shirt blanc et un jean très différent de sa tenue de travail. Quand il remarqua que tout le monde le fixait il leur fit signe de venir s'installer dans le canapé. Clint ferma les volets et demanda à Jarvis de bien surveiller les différentes entrées. Alors il s'assit sur la table basse, les coudes appuyés sur ses genoux et le menton posés sur ses point fermé.

-Quand le Shield m'a envoyé en mission c'était pour récupérer un objet qui se déplaçait, quelque chose ressemblant au Técéract, mais tout de même relativement différents.

-C'est-à-dire ? Demanda Bruce.

-Cette objet avait une signature magnétique identique au Técéract, mais elle tait bien plus basse, moins « dangereuse », j'ai fini par trouver un convoi. Il était dirigé par un homme recherché par le Shield. Je les ai attaqués et j'ai fini par trouver ce que je cherchais, mais en le voyant je n'ai pas pu me résoudre à prévenir le Shield.

-Clint ! Hurla Natasha. Tu n'as pas le droit de cacher ce que tu as trouvé au Shield ! Ni de nous demander de leur cacher ce que tu as fait !

-Elle a raison, acquiesça Steve, Barton, vous devez prévenir le Shield.

Barton soupira, il savait que ça se passerait comme ça, mais comment en vouloir à ses amis ? Il allait devoir leur montrer, sans quoi il s'en voudrait toute sa vie. Il se leva et s'approcha de la porte, qu'il ouvrit. Il se pencha et murmura quelque chose. Lorsqu'il se retourna, tous virent qu'ils tenaient quelque chose dans ses bras. Personne ne s'attendait à ça. Dans les bras de Clint se tenait un enfant, neuf ou dix ans tout au plus, la peau pâle, les cheveux noirs jais et des yeux vert qu'il connaissait très bien sans se rappeler ou est-ce qu'ils les avaient vu.

* * *

 **Salut les petits héros ! J'espère que ce premier chapitre vous à plût ! Si c'est le cas, ou si ça ne l'est pas, n'hésitez pas à me le dire, par mail, par commentaire ou par autre moyens de me joindre que vous trouverez sur mon profil ! Chaque retour de lecteur est un bon moyen pour s'améliorer ! Alors d'après-vous ? Que va-t-il se passer dans le prochain chapitre ? Est-ce que vous voulez en savoir plus sur cet enfant ? Si c'est le cas j'espère vous retrouvez au prochain chapitre !**

 **Bye bye !**


	2. Chapter 2

**Salut mes petits héros ! Comment allez-vous aujourd'hui ? Bien je l'espère. Je sais que certains se demande pourquoi le chapitre 2 de cette fiction n'arrive que maintenant, je l'ai bien compris aux nombreux messages privés que vous m'avez envoyé, c'est simplement parce que j'ai besoin de temps pour écrire, mais le temps ne me donne pas le temps. Je tiens à vous remercier pour vos nombreux commentaires, de vos mp et de vos mails ! C'était vraiment gentil à vous.**

 **Alors pour tous ceux qui se demanderont ce qu'est Reaper, d'où vient ce nom, c'est un youtubeur dont vous trouverez le lien de la chaine dans mon profil, si vous êtes fan de Marvel, de manga, de livre, série, film, ou encore de chose divers je vous conseil d'aller voir sa chaine.**

 **Sans plus tarder je vous laisse avec le chapitre 2 de Avengers baby sitter !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 2 : **

L'équipe n'y croyait pas. Qu'est-ce que Clint faisait avec ce gamin ?

-Avengers, je vous présente ce qui ressemble au Técéract, mais n'en ai pas un. Reaper ***** , tu veux bien saluer mes amis s'il te plaît ?

Le dit Reaper cacha son visage dans le cou de Clint qui lui avait les yeux brillants. Il caressait les cheveux des enfants et s'approcha des Avengers, plus il s'approchait, plus les mains du petit serraient le t-shirt de Clint. Œil de faucon s'installa sur la table basse et mit le dos de l'enfant contre son torse. L'enfant ne semblait pas à l'aise, de toute évidence quand Clint l'avait ramené, mais il n'avait pas pensé à préciser au jeune Reaper qu'il ne vivait pas seul.

-Donc, commença Tony, si je comprends bien, c'est ce gamin que tu devais récupérer ? Et tu ne veux pas le livrer au Shield ?

-Donc tu l'as ramené ici incognito ? Fini Natasha.

-C'est ça. Tu me comprends, n'est-ce pas Nat' ?

Natasha soupira et alla se resservir un verre, puis après réflexion descendit la bouteille d'une traite, puis elle donna le verre à Tony qui grimaça en voyant ce qu'il restait de son précieux Whisky. Elle comprenait oui, le Shield n'aurait pas hésiter à utiliser cet enfant comme arme, et lorsqu'il aurait été adulte il n'aurait rien connu à part le Shield et se serait engagé.

-Comment vas-tu le cacher ?

-Je ne sais pas. Je pensais le mettre en sécurité ici pendant que je cherche. J'ai acheté un petit bijou dans un magasin du coin et j'ai fait une prise de sang au petit.

-Barton, vous n'avez quand même pas fait tremper ce fameux objet dans le sang pour ensuite le confier au Shield qui penserait que c'est réellement ce que vous êtes allé chercher.

-Si Captain, mais avant je vous assure je lui ai demandé sa permission, pas vrai Reaper ?

-C'est vrai.

La voix de l'enfant était timide et un peu tremblotante. Il avait peur ça se voyait. Steve se leva, il refusait de prendre part à cette manigance, il ne les trahirait pas, mais ne les aiderait pas. Il sortit de la pièce et s'en alla, il se rendit dans sa chambre et claqua la porte.

Tony accepta d'aider, après tout, même s'il ne le montrait pas il adorait les enfants et il avait une idée de ce qui arriverait à cet enfant avec le Shield.

Bruce acquiesça également, pas besoin de le forcer, il aimait déjà cet enfant et il voulait le protéger.

Clint regarda Natasha, il n'attendait plus que son autorisation et son soutien. Elle sourit et s'approcha.

-D'accord. On gardera le petit pendant que tu amèneras le bijou à Fury.

-C'est qui Fury et le Shield ? Ce sont vos amis monsieur Clint ?

Clint baissa les yeux sur Reaper et lui ébouriffa les cheveux. Il adorait ce gosse, ça tout le monde pouvait le voir. L'enfant lui ne semblait pas tout comprendre, il fixait l'équipe d'un drôle d'air, comme s'il se demandait qui était cette bande d'adulte, mais surtout pourquoi il devait être caché. Natasha s'accroupit et tendit la main à l'enfant qui la serra.

-Bonjour Reaper, je m'appelle Natasha Romanov, je suis une amie de Clint. Dis-moi j'ai une petite question, où sont tes parents ?

-Maman s'est fait tirer dessus quand les messieurs armés sont venus me chercher, papa je ne sais pas. Avant il venait souvent me voir, mais depuis quelques temps il ne vient plus. Maman dit qu'il s'est fait arrêter par des méchants.

-Je vois.

Il fut convenu que Clint allait au Shield faire son rapport pendant que les autres s'occupait de l'enfant. Natasha confia l'enfant à Bruce et Tony qui l'emmenèrent dans le laboratoire pour lui montrer leur « super jouet » en vérité il ne lui montrèrent que des outils, l'enfant n'atteignait pas l'établie, mais ce n'était pas grave parce que les deux adultes l'amusaient énormément. Reaper sentait qu'il pouvait leur faire confiance, comme il faisait confiance à monsieur Clint.

Quand Natasha revint elle avait plusieurs sacs, elle avait acheté des vêtements et des chaussures pour le jeune enfant, après tout, les seuls vêtements que portaient l'enfant était un short sale et trouvé, un t-shirt dans le même état, sous le pull de Clint et des baskets qui tombait en lambeau.

-Ça te plaît Reaper ?

-Oui, merci madame Romanov, mais comment je vais faire pour vous rembourser ?

-Ne t'en fait pas pour ça, maintenant tu es du groupe, tu peux m'appeler Nat si tu veux.

-Oui et moi c'est Tony, plus monsieur Stark, d'accord ? Et lui c'est Brucy !

Tony souriait comme un idiot, de toute évidence il avait adopté le gamin. Bruce était dans le même état, qu'est-ce qu'avait bien pût faire ce gamin pour qu'ils l'aiment autant ? Natasha l'ignorait, mais elle aimait ça.

-Monsieur Stark ? Monsieur Barton est dans le salon, il vous cherche vous et le jeune Reaper. Il semble affolé.

Bruce prit le gamin dans ses bras et fila suivit des deux autres dans le salon, quand ils arrivèrent ils furent assaillis par un Clint qui arracha Reaper des bras de l'homme vert et le serra dans ses bras, le regard empli d'inquiétude.

-Non de dieu ! Aucun de vous n'a de batterie ou quoi ? J'ai tenté de vous joindre, mais personne ne répond !

-Excuse-nous Clint, commença Natasha, je suis allé faire des courses pour le petit.

-Et nous on a fait exploser nos téléphones ce matin, désolée Barton.

Clint soupira et observa l'enfant, il était adorable avec son t-shirt vert et blanc, son jean bleu et ses baskets à scratch.

-Monsieur, ne les disputez pas, Nat, Tony et Brucy ont été très gentil.

Clint sourit, et embrasse le front du garçonnet, puis il demanda à Tony s'il pouvait libérer une chambre pour le petit, l'ingénieur ordonna de suite à Jarvis de préparer la meilleure des chambres dans le couloir des Avengers, la dernière du fond juste entre celle de Steve et Bruce.

Le soir venu tout le monde se trouva à la salle à manger pour partager le premier repas de Reaper parmi les Avengers, même Steve qui se retrouva à manger sur la gauche de l'enfant. Si Steve ne souhaitait pas aider cet enfant il devait avouer ne pas apprécier que Reaper appelle tous les autres Avengers par leur prénom à part lui, les « monsieur Captain » ne lui plaisait pas.

A la fin du repas ils s'installèrent tous pour faire le point sur ce qu'il s'était passé au Shield, même Steve qui tenait à se tenir au courant. Pendant ce temps Reaper se trouvait au laboratoire sous surveillance de Jarvis en train de jouer avec le robot « abrutit » de Tony, apparemment Reaper état plus doué que la machine au lego.

-Quand je suis arrivé dans le bureau de Fury il était assez énervé, parce que je n'avais donné aucune nouvelle et que j'avais pris le temps de me laver et de me changer. Évidemment vous vous doutez bien qu'il a tout de suite voulu voir l'objet, je lui ai donné le bijou et sans même l'observer plus longtemps il l'a donné à un scientifique qui est partit avec. Il a voulu savoir les détails de la mission, je lui ai dit ce que j'ai inventé et je suis partit.

-Pourtant tu avais l'air inquiet quand tu es rentré. Fit remarquer Natasha.

-Oui, parce que sur le bureau de Fury se trouvait un nouveau dossier, datée d'il y a quelque semaine tout au plus, dessus il y avait le nom de Reaper, le Shield sait quelque chose, quelque d'important sur Reaper.

Le silence s'abattit dans le salon. Fury…Fury connaissait l'existence de Reaper, peut-être savait-il même que l'enfant se trouvait dans la tour ? Si tel était le cas, les Avengers allaient au-devant de grave problème.

Steve ne se sentait pas à l'aise. Il devait suivre son instinct : protéger les innocents, dont cet enfant. Mais il devait également se plier aux ordres. Mais ce n'était pas sa mission, dont techniquement il n'avait pas d'ordre. Que devait-il choisir ? Ses envies ? Ou ses obligations ?

Tony se leva et ordonna à Jarvis de transférer les images des caméras de surveillance sur la télévision du salon. Quand l'écran de la télévision s'alluma les Avengers virent apparaître Reaper qui semblait s'amuser comme un fou avec ses lego. Le problème était que les lego et l'enfant qui jouait avec se trouvait à environs deux mètre quarante du sol.

* * *

 *** - Reaper est le nom d'un ami** **youtubeur dont vous trouverez le lien de la chaine dans mon profil, si vous êtes fan de Marvel, de manga, de livre, série, film… je vous conseille d'aller voir sa chaine.**

 **Hello mes petits héros ! Alors comment avez-vous trouvé ce nouveau chapitre ? Il vous a plu ? Si oui, dites-moi pourquoi en commentaire, si non, bah pareil. On ne va pas se mentir, on arrive à mon moment préférer de la fiction, vos avis et vos théories. Que va-t-il se passer dans le prochain chapitre ? Clint va-t-il finalement livrer l'enfant au Shield ? Va-t-on découvrir quelque chose de capital sur Reaper ? Un nouveau personnage fera-t-il bientôt son apparition ? Pourquoi le Shield a-t-il un dossier sur Reaper ? Pourquoi ce petit ange se trouve-t-il à plusieurs mètres au-dessus de sol ? Vous le saurez dans le prochain chapitre de Avengers Baby-sitter !**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey mes petits héros ! Comment allez-vous ? Bien je l'espère ! Avant de commencer ce premier chapitre j'aimerait vous faire une petite annonce, The Reaper le youtubeur dont je me suis inspirée pour créer le petit Reaper est à présent sur fanfiction sous le nom de The Reaper FanChronic ! D'ailleurs il à laissé un petit commentaire si vous souhaitez trouvez son profil. Ce qui veut dire que si vous avez des questions à lui poser pour sa chaine YouTube ou autre vous pouvez aller lui demander directement !**

 **J'aimerai vous remercier pour tout vos commentaire, mail, mp, franchement c'est génial de voir que cette fic vous plaît ! J'adore lire vos commentaires et vos idées, vous avez vraiment beaucoup d'imagination !**

 **Je sais que ce que vous voulez c'est continuer cette fiction donc sans plus attendre je vous présente le nouveau chapitre de Avengers Baby-sitter !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 3 :**

Les Avengers n'en croyaient pas leurs yeux. Reaper riait en déplaçant les lego autour de lui, comme si c'était normal. Mais peut-être que ça l'était pour lui. Tous se plongèrent dans leurs pensées. Reaper était télékinésiste ! Qui pouvait savoir s'il n'avait pas d'autre don ?

-Jarvis ! Pourquoi ne nous as-tu pas prévenu dès que Reaper à commencer à faire cela ?

-Vous étiez très occupé à écouter monsieur Barton faire son récits monsieur Stark.

-Tony, soupira Bruce, calme-toi, au moins maintenant nous savons pourquoi le Shield le recherchait. Natasha se tourna vers Clint. Le tueur à gage avait la tête basse, se triturait les mains et elle devinait qu'il se mordait la lèvre inférieure et qu'il avait les yeux fuyant, tic qu'il avait quand il faisait une bêtise ou qu'il cachait quelque chose.

-Clint ? Tu as quelque chose à nous dire ?

-Agent Barton ? Vous saviez ? Accusa Steve.

Clint se raidit et devint soudainement pâle. Il se leva et tenta de quitter la pièce, mais Bruce, qui avait pris un teint verdâtre, l'en empêcha. L'archer se laissa tomber sur l'accoudoir du canapé en cuir de Tony.

-Oui, je l'ai compris quand il m'a sauvé la vie.

Voyant que les autres attendait plus d'explication il décida d'avoir tout ce qu'il avait caché de sa mission.

-Quand j'ai attaqué le convoi j'ai mal calculé mon coup. Il n'était qu'une petite douzaine, mais en pleine nuit au milieu d'une forêt je n'ai pas remarqué que certains portaient des gilets par balle. Je commençais à regarder dans l'un des camions et c'est là que j'ai trouvé le gamin. Le temps de la surprise je n'ai pas vu que l'un des armes n'était que sonné. Il a saisi son arme et m'a tirée dessus. Lorsque je me suis retourné je me suis trouvé face à six balles stoppé en pleine action, à quelque centimètre de moi. Le gamin à fait un mouvement du bras et les balles sont allé se loger dans le corps de l'homme. Je lui ai demandé comment il avait fait ça, il m'a répondu « c'est mon papa qui m'a appris, mais si vous êtes gentil je ne vous ferais rien. ». Après avoir compris que ce que cherchait le Shield était en réalité un enfant j'ai décidé de truquer la mission. Il n'était pas question que Fury mette la main sur ce pauvre gosse.

Les autres Avengers n'en croyaient pas leurs oreilles, comment Clint avait-il put leur cacher une information de cette importance ? Clint qui haïssait la magie depuis que Loki l'avait contrôlé sauvait un gamin qui avait le pouvoir de tuer ? Ce n'était pas possible.

Steve se leva et demanda à Jarvis d'appeler le Shield.

-Non ! Hurla Stark.

-Stark ! Grogna Steve. On ne peut pas le garder il est dangereux.

-Tout ce qu'il à fait c'est sauver le petit oiseau et s'amuser avec des Lego.

-Si vous continuez Stark je vais en venir aux mains.

-Allez-y. Tonna une vois derrière eux.

En se retournant Tony et Steve se retrouvèrent face à un Hulk accroupis les fusillant du regard. Clint fit une roulade sur le sol et alla se placer face à la télé. Natasha bondit du canapé pour se placer près de son coéquipier. Steve et Tony se rapprochèrent mutuellement tout en levant les mains en signe de paix.

-L'humain au bouclier dit qu'il n'aiderait pas, mais qu'il ne trahirait pas.

-C'est vrai Hulk. Mais je n'avais pas prévu que ce gamin avait des pouvoirs magiques.

-RAHHHHHH !

Hulk attrapa la table basse et la jeta à la tête de super soldat, qui ne dut sa survie qu'à ses extraordinaire reflexe. Natasha tenta de s'approcher du géant vert pour tenter de le calmer, mais celui-ci la balaya d'un geste de la main et elle finit sa chute sur la table en inox de la cuisine. Tony tenta de calmer Hulk en lui parlant, mais il n'avait pas l'air d'avoir envie de parler. Est-ce que Bruce avait demandé à on alter-égo vert de protéger le gamin ? Est-ce que Hulk voulait simplement aide Reaper parce qu'il l'aimait bien ? Personne ne le savait, mais de toute évidence, Hulk ne serait pas facile à calmer.

-C'est sûrement le gamin ! Hurla Steve. Il à dû envouter Bruce et dons Hulk aussi est sous son contrôle !

-Et pourquoi Reaper déchainerait Hulk ? Demanda Clint tout aussi énervé que le super soldat.

-Ce gamin doit travailler pour Hydra !

Clint n'en crut pas ses oreilles ! S'il y avait quelqu'un d'envouter ici ça ne pouvait être que Steve ! Personne n'aurait l'idée de croire qu'un enfant aussi doux et gentil que Reaper travaillait pour Hydra ! De plus le seul pouvoir qu'avait constaté Clint était la télékinésie ! Pas de quoi envouter un colosse comme Hulk.

Tony allait demander à Jarvis de confiner le géant quand la porte s'ouvrit sur un petit garçon de huit ou neuf ans qui demanda d'une voix innocente :

-C'est qui le grand monsieur vert ?

* * *

 **Salut mes petits héros ! Alors avez-vous aimé ce chapitre ? Si oui alors n'hésitez pas à me dire pourquoi et si non, bah pareil, vous me connaissez tout commentaire est bon à prendre pour évoluer !**

 **D'après-vous que va-t-il arriver à Reaper maintenant que Hulk est réveillé ? Comment va réagir Steve ? Le Shield va-t-il intervenir ? Vous le serez dans le prochain chapitre de Avengers Baby-Sitter !**


	4. Chapter 4

**Salut mes petits héros ! Comment allez-vous aujourd'hui ? Toujours à fond dans l'histoire ? J'espère parce que sinon ça veut dire que l'histoire ne vous intéresse plus et ça c'est mauvais pour moi - - '**

' **Fin bref ! Comme toujours je vous remercie de vos nombreux retours sur les précédents chapitres, ça fait toujours plaisir de connaître le ressentis des lecteurs.**

 **Sans plus de cérémonie voici le nouveau chapitre de Avengers Baby-sitter (il faudrait peut-être que je change le titre, mais je n'ai pas de meilleur idée).**

* * *

 **Chapitre 4 : **

Clint prit de panique hurla à Reaper de s'en aller, mais celui-ci n'en fit rien, il s'approcha du grand vert qui se mit à genoux devant l'enfant et lui ouvrit les mains, comme on le ferait pour inviter un rongeur ou un oiseau à s'y placer. L'enfant monta dans les mains, Hulk le souleva et le plaça face à son visage. L'enfant ouvrit de grands yeux et fixa Clint comme s'il avait vu un monstre – ce qui était un peu le cas il faut l'avouer.

-Clint ? Pourquoi le grand monsieur vert ressemble à Brucy ?

La tête que fit les Avengers était à mourir de rire, surtout celle de Steve et de Natasha. L'une était outré qu'un gosse puisse calmer son petit copain à sa place, l'autre était furieux et semblait penser que le gosse était un danger pour tous les habitants de la tour. Hulk tendit l'enfant à Clint qui le prit dans ses bras, les petites mains de l'enfant se refermèrent sur le col d'œil de faucon. Hulk rétrécis doucement et perdit son côté vert laissant place à un Bruce calme.

Tous les habitants de la tour décidèrent d'aller se coucher. Clint déposa Reaper dans sa chambre qui alla enfiler son pyjama sur lequel se trouvait d'adorable petits oursons qui mangeait des croissants. L'enfant se coucha dans le grand lit et Clint, après avoir embrassé le front de l'enfant sortit de la chambre.

Derrière la porte se trouvait Natasha, les bras croisés, portant sa nuisette en soie Bordeau, les bras croisés, souriante.

-Toujours aussi papa poule à ce que je vois.

-Tu adore toujours les enfants à ce que je vois.

Natasha secoua la tête sans perdre son sourire, elle tourna les talons et se rendit dans sa chambre, elle ferma la porte et s'appuya contre celle-ci. Oui, elle adorait Reaper, mais quelque chose en lui la perturbait, elle était certaine de l'avoir déjà vu quelque part, mais où ? Ça elle l'ignorait. Elle voulait savoir, et elle saurait.

Au milieu de la nuit, une porte s'ouvrit, une tête blonde passa par l'entrebâillement de la porte, l'homme qui en sortit se dirigea vers le fond du couloir et ouvrit une nouvelle porte, au milieu du grand lit se trouvait un petit enfant, qui dormait à point fermé, son pouce gauche dans la bouche.

Steve s'approcha et l'observa, lui savait où il avait déjà vu les yeux et le visage de l'enfant, était-il le seul à s'être rendu compte que c'était Loki et non Reaper qui se trouvait devant lui ? Il était même prêt à parier que Reaper n'existait pas, cet enfant était Loki, il le savait, il le sentait, mais il savait que personne ne le croirait sans preuve. Et le tour de magie de l'enfant ne constituait pas une preuve.

L'enfant bougea dans son sommeil, finit par ouvrir un œil, il s'assit dans le lit et se frotta les yeux et posa son regard sur Steve.

-Monsieur Captain ? C'est le matin ?

Même si l'action était à un niveau de mignonneté maximale, Steve ne se laissa pas avoir, il se baissa et fixa l'enfant.

-Ne me prends pas pour un idiot, je sais qui tu es.

L'enfant le regarda sans comprendre, bien sûr que le monsieur Captain savait qui il était, Clint les avait présentés le jour même. Est-ce que Steve se sentait bien ? Reaper se le demandait.

Steve attrapa le col du gamin et le souleva, prenant peur l'enfant cria. Steve le relâcha sur le lit et recula, l'enfant sauta rapidement du lit et se précipita vers la porte, celle-ci s'ouvrit avant qu'il ne l'ait atteinte sur un Clint inquiet.

Clint reçus un enfant tremblant et pleurnichant dans ses bras sans réfléchir il referma ses bras autour du petit être, derrière Clint apparurent Tony, Bruce et Natasha. Les trois nouveaux arrivants fixèrent Steve qui foudroyai l'enfant du regard.

-Steve, commença Tony, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ?

Steve ne répondit pas, se contentant de fixer l'enfant. Il s'approcha, mais Reaper se mit à crier. Natasha l'attrapa et s'éloigna dans un coin, pour une raison qu'elle ignorait elle n'aimait pas le regard que Steve posait sur ce pauvre enfant terrifié. Il allait lui faire du mal elle en était certaine.

-Steve, grogna Bruce, réponds à la question.

-Vous êtes tous drogué ou quoi ?! Vous ne voyez pas à quoi il joue ?! Son nom n'est pas Reaper ! Ce n'est même pas un enfant ! C'est Loki !

-Tu pète les plombs Steve, Loki est sur Asgard, enfermé, Thor est près de lui.

-Il a dû s'enfuir ! Franchement regardez-le ! Des cheveux noirs ! Des yeux verts pareil ! C'est forcément Lo…

Steve ne finit pas sa phrase, Clint lui mit un crochet du droit qui fit chuter le perfect soldier au sol. Le blond se releva et cracha au sol. Il tenta de rendre son coup à Clint, mais celui-ci esquiva facilement et l'envoya valser contre le mur. Alors que Steve allait se jeter sur le tueur à gage, il fut propulsé contre le mur d'en face.

Sous les yeux ébahis des Avengers Reaper se tenait là, dans les airs, entre le groupe et Steve, ses yeux vert émeraude brillant de magie, sa peau brillant comme neige au soleil. Il leva la main, au bout de quelques seconde seulement Steve porta ses mains à sa gorge, il semblait suffoquer, étouffé. Clint compris tout de suite : Reaper utilisait la magie pour tenir Steve loin de d'eux.

-Reaper ! Arrête ! Hurla Clint.

Reaper laissa tomber sa main, Steve reprit rapidement son souffle, mais sa respiration était sifflante et il semblait avoir mal à la gorge. Reaper se laissa tomber au sol et s'approcha de Steve qui recula effrayer. L'enfant s'arrêta à quelque centimètre à peine du soldat.

-Vous êtes un méchant. Vous avez fait essayer de faire mal à Clint. Je ne vous aime pas.

Reaper se retourna et courut se réfugier dans les bras de Bruce. Tony fixa Reaper puis Steve, son regard se durcit, cet homme qui avait connu son père, l'homme qu'il avait idolâtré pendant si longtemps pourrait transformer un enfant en tueur. Il était dangereux, dangereux pour Reaper.

-Steve, va faire ton sac. Tu as juste qu'à six heures du matin pour quitter ma tour. Si après ça, tu es encore là, Jarvis utilisera mes armures pour te foutre dehors.

Tony tourna les talons, et passa devant les autres pour ensuite prendre le chemin de son atelier, juste avant que les portes de l'ascenseur ne se referme il hurla à Jarvis de ne laisser personne pénétrer son atelier, absolument personne, y compris Bruce. Les portes se refermèrent, et Tony disparut. Natasha alla s'habiller et sortit de sa chambre avec ses couteaux, prévenant qu'elle ne reviendrait qu'après six heures du matin, elle jura à Steve que si elle le voyait ici elle le tuerait puis elle partit.

Bruce posa sa main sur l'épaule de Clint qui le fixa.

-Ce que je te propose pendant que Steve fait son sac, c'est deux cafés et un chocolat chaud.

Clint sourit et hocha la tête, et ensemble ils descendirent dans la cuisine. Ils firent les boissons et allèrent s'installer dans la chambre du chercheur.

-Alors comme ça Reaper tu peut étouffer les gens ?

-Non, je peux faire pression sur le corps pour que l'air ne passe plus. C'est mon papa qui m'a appris ça, mais s'il sait que je l'ai fait sur quelqu'un il va me disputer.

-Pourquoi il t'aurait appris ça si ce n'est pas pour que tu l'utilise ? demanda Clint.

-Son papa a dû lui expliquer que le meilleur moyen de ne pas utiliser quelque chose c'est de savoir que ce quelque chose existe. Un peu comme une arme, tu sais qu'elle est là, mais il ne faut pas faire de conneries avec, c'est ça Reaper ?

-Oui Brucy, papa il aime pas que je fasse du mal.

-Et comment s'appelle ton papa ?

Clint observa Bruce, il devait bien l'avouer, il avait peur de la réponse, si Steve avait raison, Clint ne se le pardonnerait jamais. Il se refusait à croire qu'un enfant aussi adorable, un enfant qui aimait, qui avait peur et qui comprenait l'importance de la vie et de la mort, celui qui lui avait sauver la vie, soit le fils d'un dieu qu'il détestait par-dessus tout.

-Léon. Mon papa il s'appelle Léon.

* * *

 **Tadam! Alors, alors ce chapitre ? Plaisant ou pas ? Avouez, vous détestez Steve ! Pas vrai ? Je sais je sais, moi aussi, c'est bien pour ça que c'est lui le méchant, parce que oui, il me fallait un méchant. Donc ! Soulagé de savoir que le papa de Reaper se nomme Léon et non Loki ? Mais qui est ce Léon ? Un personnage qui apparaîtra rapidement ? Steve va-t-il s'arrêter là ? Quels rebondissements nous attendent dans le prochain chapitre ? Il n'y a qu'une seule façon de le savoir ! A la prochaine les enfants !**


	5. Chapter 5

**Salut mes petits héros ! Comment allez-vous aujourd'hui ? Toujours à fond dans l'histoire ? Si vous êtes là c'est que oui.**

 **Comme toujours je vous remercie de vos nombreux retours sur les précédents chapitres, ça fait toujours plaisir de connaître le ressentis des lecteurs.**

 **Sans plus de cérémonie voici le nouveau chapitre de Avengers Baby-sitter (du coup je change pas de titre).**

* * *

 **Chapitre 5 : **

Le soulagement sur lut sur le visage des deux Avengers. Steve avait tort, cet adorable enfant n'était pas celui de Loki.

Le silence de la nuit fut surtout brisé par Bruce et Clint qui discutait tout en vérifiant que le sommeil du gamin était calme. Au milieu d'une phrase Bruce laissa retomber la main qui menait son café à sa bouche, son regard devint inquiet et il sentit son estomac se serrer.

-Clint ? Qu'est-ce que l'on ferra lorsque Steve ira dire à Fury que Reaper est ici ?

-Tu crois qu'il le fera ?

Clint n'avait pas besoin de réponse, il était sûr de la réponse de son ami. Bien sûr que Steve irait dénoncer Reaper, mais s'il faisait ça ce serait contraire à tous ces principes, après tout protéger la veuve et l'orphelin c'était ce qui le motivait et d'un certain côté, ce pauvre gosse était orphelin : plus de mère et un père dans la nature.

Lorsque le soleil perça au travers de la fenêtre Clint grogna, il voulait finir sa nuit, mais une petite frimousse adorable se plaça devant lui avec un grand sourire.

-Clint ! Clint ! Il faut vite rejoindre Nasha !

Clint fronça les sourcils, qui était Nasha ? Il se redressa et remarqua que Bruce l'observait, de grands cernes noirs sous les yeux et un teint zombirique.

-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes Reaper ? Nasha, c'est qui ?

-Natasha ! Elle a dit que je pouvais l'appeler Nat', mais je trouve que Nasha c'est plus joli pour une jolie fille.

Clint sourit, ce gosse savait parler aux femmes, il ferait bientôt de la concurrence à Tony. Il prit son protéger dans ses bras et sortit de la chambre faisant signe à Bruce qu'il pouvait dormir, ce-dernier fit un sourire qui glaça le sang du tueur à gage, décidément Bruce pouvait faire flipper quand il n'avait pas ses heures de sommeil.

Le père de famille descendit dans la cuisine et prépara le petit déjeuner de l'enfant qui sautillait sur sa chaise, épuisé Clint lui demanda de se calmer et pourquoi il était tant actif aujourd'hui.

-Hier Nasha m'a dit qu'on irait au parc d'attraction ! Elle voulait faire un tour de grande roue avec moi ! Tu viendras toi aussi ?

Clint sentit son cœur de serrer, il y avait peu de chance que Natasha se présente au rendez-vous, elle était tellement furieuse en quittant la tour cette nuit qu'il doutait qu'elle tienne sa promesse.

-Jarvis, pourrait-tu demander à Tony s'il veut venir ?

Quelques minutes plus tard la voix de Jarvis retentit dans la pièce.

-Monsieur Stark est navré, il a beaucoup de travail aujourd'hui, mais il promet à monsieur Reaper qu'il l'emmènera visiter le musée d'aviation un autre jour.

-Jarvis ?

-Oui monsieur Reaper ?

-Je suis pas un monsieur, pourquoi vous ne m'appeler pas juste Reaper ? Et pourquoi vous ne vous venez pas avec nous ?

Clint sourit, ce gamin était vraiment trop mignon, alors il s'assit face à Reaper et lui expliqua que Jarvis n'était pas un humain, mais une intelligence artificielle et qu'il ne pouvait pas avoir de forme physique et donc ne pouvait pas venir avec eux. Reaper se sentit attristé, il aimait bien Jarvis et dit que le pauvre ne pourrait jamais gouter les frites et le chocolat en tant que robot. Clint éclata de rire, Reaper était peut-être un enfant qui maniait très bien la magie et la parole, après tout il s'exprimait comme un adulte par moment, mais il restait un enfant, et il trouvait que dans ces moments-là Reaper était des plus adorable, ce qui lui confirmait son attention de la cacher du Shield.

-Va te préparer Reaper, on décolle dans dix minutes pour le parc d'attraction !

-Ouais !

Reaper sauta de sa chaise et fila rapidement s'habiller, il revint cinq minutes plus tard, vêtu d'un t-shirt violet, d'un jean noir et de basket à scratch noires, son ourson couleur chocolat dans les bras. Natasha avait bien choisi les vêtements du petit. Clint attrapa les clés de la Chevrolet bleu de Tony, ses papiers, permis de conduire, carte d'identité, portefeuille, mais prit d'une impulsion il demanda à l'enfant de filer dans la voiture, il devait, apparemment récupérer quelque chose. Pendant que l'enfant filait au garage Clint monta dans sa chambre et attrapa son revolver, et un couteau. Il était peut-être paranoïaque, mais si Steve les avait déjà trahis, il fallait qu'il soit de quoi se défendre si Fury tentait d'enlever l'enfant.

Le voyage fut plutôt comique, Clint avait mis la radio et Reaper chantait ou tout du moins il chantait les onomatopées, dès qu'un « la la la » ou un « hey ho » retentissait il le chantait, parce que bien sûr il ne parlait pas un traitre mot de français.

Quand ils arrivèrent au parc d'attraction Clint fut surpris de trouver facilement une place pour se garer, puis se souvint que c'était jeudi, par conséquent tous les adultes ou presque était au travail et ne pouvait emmener leur enfant au parc d'attraction. Reaper sauta rapidement de la voiture et courut vers le parc, mais Clint l'appela et lui demanda de revenir près de lui. Reaper, ayant peur de se faire disputer revint doucement vers l'adulte qui s'accroupit face à lui.

-Écoute-moi bien Reaper, aujourd'hui je ne veux pas que tu t'éloignes de moi, d'accord ? Ici c'est dangereux, Steve pourrait essayer de faire du mal et il a peut-être fait une grosse bêtise, tu comprends ?

Reaper hocha la tête, mais son regard en disait long, dès que Clint avait prononcer le nom de Steve il s'était automatiquement refermé, il n'aimait pas le capitaine ça se voyait comme le nez au milieu de la figure, mais pour une raison étrange, ça blessait Clint. Lui il avait cru en Steve, mais un enfant avait tout de suite flairé que le captain ne l'aimais pas, et c'est là qu'il comprit, Reaper était un enfant, par conséquent il sentait plus rapidement l'animosité, mais Clint savait qu'en grandissant il fermerait les yeux sur ce genre de chose, c'est bien connu en devenant adulte on fermait les yeux sur ce que l'on ne voulait pas voir. Clint revint à la réalité en voyant que l'ourson marchait tout seul autour de la voiture, il attrapa rapidement la peluche et posa son regard noir sur Reaper.

-Reaper ! Tu n'utiliseras pas ta magie aujourd'hui, c'est interdit, pas devant les autres sinon Steve viendra…

Clint réfléchit, de toute évidence il n'avait pas peur de Steve, il pouvait se défendre, il décida que faire peur à l'enfant serait un moyen bien plus convaincant.

-Si tu utilises ta magie Steve risque de me faire du mal, et à Nasha aussi.

Reaper hocha la tête précipitamment, il ne voulait pas que Clint et Nasha souffre, Clint le rassura d'un sourire et lui rendit son ours, puis il tendit la main au garçon qui la prit avant de demander par quelle attraction ils allaient commencer.

-Je dirait par la grande roue, dit une voix derrière eux.

En se retournant, Clint croisa le regard d'une belle rouquine qu'il connaissait bien. Natasha se tenait là portant un débardeur blanc, un jean bleu clair et une veste en cuir noir.

-Nasha ! Tu es venu !

-Je n'allait quand même pas faillir à ma promesse !

Natasha s'approcha d'eux et embrassa le front de l'enfant, puis tous les trois se rendirent à la grande roue. L'enfant s'amusa comme un fou, décrivant tous ce qu'il voyait, faisant un peu trembler la cabine, puis vinrent les montagnes russes. Vers midi ils s'installèrent tous les trois dans un restaurant du par cet s'empiffrèrent de burger et de frittes. Les deux adultes étaient tellement heureux de voir le sourire éclatant de cet enfant qui avait vécu tant de chose.

L'après-midi ce fut le bateau pirate et la salle de simulation 3D puis le stargate. Reaper s'amusait énormément, il était si heureux d'être avec les deux espions, il avait l'impression d'être dans une famille avec Clint et Natasha comme parent, Bruce et Tony comme oncle et Jarvis en papy à qui il pouvait se confier, et son meilleur ami était très certainement le robot que Tony appelait « l'imbécile ». Cependant il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Steve le haïssait, il était jeune, mais pas bête, son père lui avait toujours dit qu'il était bien plus intelligent que tous les autres enfants.

Clint et Natasha discutaient sans quitter l'enfant des yeux, la jeune femme tenait à le surveiller, si elle le perdait de vue ne serait-ce qu'une minute elle paniquait et Clint était obligé de la calmer, car elle menaçait toute personne qui semblait louche.

Vers la fin de l'après-midi les deux adultes annoncèrent à l'enfant qu'il était temps de rentrée, ils s'attendirent à ce qu'il fasse un caprice pour rester, mais celui-ci hocha simplement la tête en demandant s'il reviendrait bientôt avec Tony et Bruce en plus.

Au moment de monter dans la voiture Reaper poussa un petit cri, inquiet Clint se retourna près à se battre pour protéger le petit qui regardait l'adulte avec des yeux larmoyant.

-Que ce passe-t-il Reaper ? Demanda Natasha.

-C'est Nono, pleurnicha l'enfant, je, je l'ai perdu !

Les larmes de l'enfant finirent par couler le long de ses yeux, l'enfant avait beau les essuyer avec ses petites mains que déjà de nouvelle faisaient leurs apparitions sur ses joues. Natasha prit l'enfant dans ses bras et ensemble se rendirent à la sécurité du parc, peut-être qu'il se trouvait quelque part, pax exemple dans le service des objets trouvés.

Clint trouva le service de sécurité et s'adressa à la jeune femme à l'accueil.

-Bonsoir, excusez-moi de vous déranger madame, mais nous avons un petit problème.

La femme derrière le comptoir était d'un âge avancé, ses cheveux plus blancs que noir était tiré sévèrement en arrière et enfermé dans un chignon beaucoup trop serré. Elle portait un tailleur rose pâle qui lui donnait l'air de vouloir se rajeunir, mais les grosses fleurs jaunes sur ses collants était de si mauvais goût qu'on voyait qu'elle ne connaissait rien à la mode et avait de grosse lunette dont le verre était en cul de bouteille.

-Quel est votre problème monsieur ?

-Mon…Fils, a perdu son ourson en peluche, s'il ne le récupère pas il ne cessera pas de pleurer, et ne dormira jamais cette nuit.

La femme leva les yeux et vit le regard de ce pauvre enfant pelotonner contre sa mère, rien qu'en le voyant elle sut que l'homme face à lui n'étais pas le père, la jeune rouquine était certainement allée voir ailleurs et l'homme ne se doutait de rien. Mais elle avait elle aussi des enfants et voir ce petit être pleurnicher pour un doudou qui lui manquait tant lui brisa le cœur. Elle savait que si la peluche avait été perdu elle aurait du mal à le retrouver : sûrement qu'un autre enfant l'aurait volé. Mais elle décida quand même de faire une recherche en appelant toutes les attractions qu'avait fait l'enfant.

Clint et Natasha s'installèrent sur les chaises à l'entrée, Clint tentait tant bien que mal de calmer Reaper, mais rien ne semblait fonctionner. Après presque quatre heures d'attente un employé que Natasha reconnut comme le technicien qui s'occupait de la maison hantée qui était en maintenance. L'homme s'approcha et s'agenouilla face à l'enfant puis sortit l'ourson de derrière son dos.

-Nono !

Reaper prit l'ourson dans ses mains et le serra fort contre lui, il était si heureux de retrouver sa peluche qu'il remerciât plusieurs fois l'homme. Le téléphone de Clint sonna pendant que le technicien de maintenance expliquait où est-ce qu'il avait trouvé l'ourson.

Clint sortit du bâtiment pour répondre.

-Allo ?

-Monsieur Barton j'ai un message de la part de monsieur Stark.

Clint fronça les sourcils, pourquoi est-ce que Tony ne l'appelait pas directement ? Que se passait-il à la tour ?

-J'écoute Jarvis.

-Le directeur Fury est à la tour, avec monsieur Rogers.

* * *

 **Nya nya nya ! Pas taper l'auteure ! Pas taper ! Alors, alors ce chapitre ? Je sais très frustrant, mais à part ça ? (Pourquoi j'ai l'impression que vous allez vouloir me tuer ?) Bah surement la fatigue, vous ne pouvez pas me tuer sinon vous n'aurez pas la suite ^^**

 **Alors d'après vous ? Comment va réagir Clint ? Que faire ? Reaper est en danger ! Vous est-ce que vous laisseriez un petit garçon aussi mignon avec une organisation comme le shield qui va le disséquer et en faire une arme de guerre ? Répondez franchement ! Que vast-t-il se passer dans le prochain chapitre ? Vous savez comment le savoir !**

 **Cia ciao !**


	6. Chapter 6

**Bonjour bonsoir à tous ! Alors comment allez-vous aujourd'hui ? Bien je l'espère. Alors pour commencer je voudrais vous transmettre un petit message : beaucoup d'entre vous m'ont reproché de ne pas répondre à leur message cette semaine. C'est vrai et pendant quelques temps je ne compte pas les lires pour une raison très simple : Le dernier que j'ai lu m'a tout simplement SPOILER LE DERNIER AVENGERS ! Et je trouve que c'est un CRIME, donc tant que je ne l'aurais pas vu je ne vous répondrais pas. Ce n'est pas contre vous et je sais que c'est assez impoli, mais bon laissez moi être prête à rêver devant ce film s'il vous plaît.**

 **Merci à tous et bon chapitre !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 6 : **

Jarvis raccrocha. Clint se retourna et tomba sur Natasha qui saluait les employés du parc. La jeune femme, en voyant le regard de son collègue et ami, se rembruni. Elle salua l'homme de maintenance et rejoignit Clint. Tous les deux se rendirent à la voiture, une fois en route Clint soupira, alors Natasha l'interrogea.

-Clint ? Ce n'est pas la route pour rentrer.

-Je le sais, mais ce soir, Reaper, toi et moi nous dormirons chez moi.

-Mais chez toi c'est avec les copains.

-Non, enfin oui, mais là nous allons chez ma femme, Laura, je lui ai parlé de toi et elle dit qu'elle et mes enfants veulent te rencontrer.

Reaper était très enthousiasme à l'idée de rencontrer les enfants de Clint, il posa, pendant tout le reste du voyage, énormément de questions sur eux. Si bien est-il qu'une heure avant que le trio n'arrive dans la ferme du faucon il s'endormir. Natasha en profita pour lui poser des questions.

-Clint, que se passe-t-il réellement ?

-Fury est à la tour avec Steve.

-Et tu penses vraiment qu'ils ne vont pas te chercher à la ferme ?

Clint s'arrêta sur le bord de la route, saisit son téléphone et le jeta par la fenêtre. Puis il demanda à Natasha de faire la même chose, ce qu'elle fit sans broncher. Clint reprit la route, Natasha décida de briser ce silence qui lui pesait sur le cœur.

-Clint, tu n'as pas peur de mettre Laura et les enfants en danger ?

-Non. J'avais prévu ce risque, je connais suffisamment Steve, je savais qu'il nous trahirait. Je l'ai su dès que je l'ai vu poser les yeux sur Reaper. Pendant mon rapport j'ai prévenu Fury que cette mission m'avait épuisé et que je retournais passer quelques jours auprès de ma femme.

-Et si jamais il vient à la ferme ?

-Je cacherait Reaper dans la grange, dans le bunker.

-Tu as un bunker ?

Clint hocha la tête. Il n'avait jamais parlé du bunker à personne, pas même à Laura et les enfants, bien sûr il l'avait rempli de façon que si jamais il se préparait une catastrophe il n'aurait qu'un seul coup de fils à passer et sa femme et les petits pour qu'il se mette à l'abris.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à la ferme il faisait déjà nuit, Clint prit Reaper dans ses bras pendant que Natasha allait frapper à la porte. C'est une Laura endormis qui vint ouvrir, elle reconnut rapidement Natasha et referma la porte derrière les trois nouveau arrivant.

Reaper se réveilla et posa son regard innocent sur la jeune femme. Intimidé il cacha son visage dans sa peluche ce qui fit naître un sourire attendrit sur les lèvres de Madame Barton.

-Bonsoir toi, tu dois être Reaper.

-Oui madame.

-Laura, est-ce que tu peux le garder pendant que je vais lui faire de chocolat chaud et du café pour nous.

Laura hocha la tête et tendit les mains vers l'enfant qui, comprenant qu'elle ne lui ferait aucun mal, alla dans ses bras sans broncher. Les deux femmes et l'enfant s'installèrent dans le salon. Laura posa quelques questions au petit garçon qui y répondit tout en câlinant son doudou. Clint revint et servit tout le monde.

Œil de faucon expliqua la situation à sa femme qui n'hésita pas une seconde.

-Clint, il faut protéger ce petit.

-Je ne suis pas petit.

Les adultes sourirent à cette remarque, il n'y avait pas à dire Reaper était adorable pour son âge.

-Quel âge as-tu Reaper ? Demanda Laura.

-Pas plus de neuf ou huit ans. Répliqua Natasha.

-J'ai dix ans et demi.

Les adultes continuèrent de discuter pendant que Reaper allait jouer avec les jeux des enfants de Clint. Après plusieurs heures de discussion il fut décidé que Clint dormirait avec sa femme et Reaper dormirait avec Natasha. L'explication qui serait donné aux enfants serait que Reaper devait être le secret de la famille et qu'ils ne devraient parler de sa présence ici à personne sinon il serait envoyé dans un orphelinat de personne très méchante. Cette histoire devrait suffire pour que les petits ne posent pas trop de question.

Le lendemain matin Reaper fut présenté aux enfants et la version inventée par les parents fut raconté, nullement déconcertés les mini Barton invitèrent le nouveau venu à aller jouer avec eux à l'extérieur. Juste avant le repas le téléphone sonna et Clint alla répondre.

-Allô ?

-Agent Barton, je crois que nous avons un problème.

C'était Fury, Clint mima le nom et Natasha fila à l'extérieur prête à cacher Reaper dans le fameux bunker.

-Quel est le problème directeur ?

-Vous ne m'auriez pas caché quelque chose par rapport à votre dernière mission ? D'ailleurs comment se fait-il que vous soyez chez vous alors que votre téléphone est à plusieurs kilomètres de là où vous êtes.

-Non, j'ai peut-être oublié quelques détails, mais l'essentiel y est, la preuve est que vous avez récupérer le bijou. Mon téléphone je l'ai perdu lorsque je suis rentrée.

-J'espère que vous dites vrai, parce que j'ai plusieurs hommes qui sont en ce moment même en chemin pour votre ferme. Sachez que s'il se trouve que Steve Rogers dit la vérité je serais forcé de prendre des mesures.

Fury raccrocha, Clint soupira, les hommes du Shield pouvait bien venir, Natasha et Reaper se trouvait dans le bunker, là où personne ne les trouverait.

Au moment où Laura demandait ce qu'il se passait de nombreuses voitures noires se garèrent dans la cour, Clint demanda à Laura d'emmener les enfants à l'étage pendant qu'il allait voir le responsable. Malheureusement c'était Alphonso MacKenzie qui se présenta, évidemment Clint ne pouvait rien faire, puisque MacKenzie ne le croirait pas si c'était sa parole contre celle de Rogers.

MacKenzie ordonna à ses hommes de fouiller toute la propriété, criant que si quelqu'un trouvait quelque chose il devait immédiatement en faire part à son chef d'équipe.

Les hommes se dispersèrent et commencèrent à chercher, ils fouillèrent d'abord la maison, après que Nathaniel se soit mis à pleurer, que Laura est menacé l'homme qui voulait interroger les enfants avec un rouleau à pâtisserie ils fouillèrent la grange et les bois environnant. Ce ne fut que vers la nuit que tous les agents du Shield remontèrent en voiture et s'en allèrent après avoir, bien évidemment, remis chaque chose à sa place, Laura les ayant menacés avec le fusil de chasse de Clint.

Un peu plus tard Clint rejoignit Natasha et Reaper, puis leur indiqua qu'il pouvait sortir. Reaper avait des traces rouges sur les joues, il avait dû pleurer. Natasha tendit l'enfant à Clint qui le prit dans ses bras et l'enfant se pelotonnai contre lui. Natasha sortit à son tour du bunker et après avoir vérifié que la voie était libre, les eux agents retournèrent à la maison.

Laura fut soulagée en voyant que l'enfant allait bien, elle aurait voulu le prendre dans ses bras, mais elle donnait déjà le biberon à Nathaniel. Lila ***** et Cooper ***** arrivèrent vers leur père et le serra dans leurs bras, ils avaient été terrifiés par tous ses hommes qui retournaient la maison dans tous les sens sans même faire attention à eux. Clint déposa Reaper au sol et demanda à Copper d'emmener le petit magicien dans la chambre afin de jouer ensemble.

-Papa ? Est-ce que Reaper est notre frère ? Demanda Lila.

Clint se décomposa et se tourna vers sa femme cherchant un peu d'aide de sa part. Laura sourit et fit signe à son mari que cette fois-ci il était tout seul, c'était à lui d'expliquer la situation.

-Reaper n'est pas mon fils si c'est ta question ma chérie. C'est un jeune garçon dont le papa s'appelle Léon, mais son papa et sa maman ne sont plus là pour s'occuper de lui. Je l'ai sauvé de méchant monsieur qui voulait lui faire du mal. Alors je le cache près de vous parce que je sais que vous êtes les personnes en qui j'ai le plus confiance. Sans compter tante Natasha.

Les deux enfants Barton hochèrent la tête, heureux d'avoir un nouvel ami. Clint se redressa et tomba sur le regard interrogateur de Natasha.

-Clint, il faut qu'on parle. Déclara la russe.

-Je vais préparer le diner. Je vous appellerais lorsque ce sera près.

Laura s'échappa dans la cuisine avec un Nathaniel endormis dans les bras. Natasha et le père de familles se rendirent sur la terrasse, il n'était pas nécessaire que toute la maisonnée entende leur conversation. Surtout le petit nouveau.

-Comment connais-tu le nom de son père ?

-Il me l'a dit. Avec Bruce on lui à poser la question. On peut donc conclure qu'il n'est pas le fils de Loki comme le pensait Steve.

-Justement, je pense qu'il y a un problème avec Steve, mais aussi avec Fury.

Clint fronça les sourcils, à quoi pensait donc la belle russe ? Le père de famille s'installa sur une chaise et observa Natasha qui scrutait l'horizon comme si elle s'attendait à tout moment à une attaque. Elle se tourna vers lui et croisa les bras.

-Clint. Su Fury peut se montrer être un enfoiré il reste un homme d'honneur. Il avait juré ne jamais dévoiler l'existence de ta famille, et comme par hasard il envoie un nombre assez excessif d'agent chez toi ? Pourquoi recherche-t-il tant Reaper ? Il nous manque une pièce du puzzle, tant que l'on ne la connaîtra pas on ne pourra pas agir à notre guise.

Clint soupira, sa collègue avait raison. Avant qu'il ne puisse rajouter quelques chose sa magnifique femme vint prévenir que le diner était servi. Les deux espions allèrent s'installé à table. Le repas fut animé par les trois enfants qui rigolait en parlant d'un de leur dessin animé, tandis que Nathaniel grognait dans son parc, apparemment lui n'était pas content d'être laissé de côté par les plus grands.

La soirée se termina dans la joie et la bonne humeur, les enfants furent coucher tôt et les trois adultes s'installèrent sur la terrasse pour déguster une bière.

Un peu plus loin dans la forêt se trouvait une forme humanoïde, en s'approchant un peu plus on pouvait distinguer un homme aux cheveux blond et au yeux rouge, bien que normalement il aurait dû être bleu. Son sourire était cruel et froid. L'homme sortit un téléphone portable de sa poche et passa un coup de fils.

-Majesté, il était bien là. Dois-je intervenir ?

-Mon fils est-il présent ?

-Non mon seigneur.

-Ne bouge pas, tu n'agiras que lorsqu'il sera là. En attendant tu observes.

L'homme raccrocha. L'homme blond s'éloigna doucement de la lisière de la forêt. Il n'avait plus qu'à attendre l'arrivée du prince.

* * *

 ***Nom trouver sur la fiche de Clint Barton sur le site marvel cineverse donc je pars du principe que ce sont les noms officiels qu'à donner Marvel.**

 ***Solo de batterie* Et voilà les enfants ! Enfin un nouveau chapitre ! Mais qu'est-ce que ce Bazard ? Qui est cet homme qui surveille la famille Barton ? Qui est ce seigneur ? Qui est le « Prince » ? Que veut-il du jeune Reaper ? Ce petit serait-il plus en danger que ce que l'on pensait jusque-là ? Est6ce que les choses vont dégénérer ? Vous le saurez dans le prochain chapitre de Avengers Baby-sitter !**


	7. Chapter 7

**Bonjour à tous ! Comment allez-vous mes petits héros ? Bien je l'espère ! Alors pour ceux qui se le demande : oui j'ai vu Infinity War ! Ma réaction ? Je ne m'en suis pas remise, ce film est…Ce qu'il est. Vous voulez savoir ? Bah allez le voir et on en discutera par MP. Donc, voici mon nouveau chapitre, bien entendu je n'ai pas pris en compte le dernier film, tout simplement parce que pour une fois que je suis ma trame de début je ne vais pas changer maintenant !**

 **Sans plus attendre mes petits chats voici la suite des aventures de nos héros.**

 **Chapitre 7 :**

Un éclair tomba sur la terrasse de la tour Avengers, deux hommes, l'un aux cheveux blonds et aux yeux bleus portant une armure et une cape rouge, l'autre avait des cheveux de jais et des yeux verts, il était en vert foncé et noir. Tony arriva sur la terrasse en trombe et se stoppa d'un coup.

-Thor ? Qu'est-ce que…

-Nous n'avons pas le temps Tony ! Cria Loki !

Le dieu de la malice passa devant Iron Man et entra dans la Tour, Bruce et Natasha qui se trouvait dans le salon se levèrent brusquement. Loki se figea en voyant l'hôte du Hulk, mais se remit rapidement à faire les cent pas. Thor pénétra dans la tour suivis de Tony.

-Calme toi mon frère. Dis posément le dieu de la foudre.

-Que je me calme ?! Que je me calme ?! Et si c'était TON fils qui était porter disparut ?!

Dans un élan de colère Loki détruisit l »'une des armures de Tony qui était venu le stopper. Tony demanda à Jarvis de ranger les armures pendant que Loki recommençait à tourner comme un lion en cage. Les Avengers se tournèrent vers Thor qui attrapa son frère par les épaule et le força à s'asseoir sur le canapé du salon tandis qu'il comment le récit de sa visite sur Asgard.

 _Thor venait tout juste d'arriver sur sa planète d'origine quand il fut accueilli par son père à bras ouvert. Odin semblait si heureux de revoir son fils qu'il décida d'organiser un banquet. Frigga, elle, comprit que son fils était venu voir Loki, elle savait combien Thor tenait au dieu de la malice. Il n'était pas frère de sang, mais pour le blond c'était comme tel._

 _En arrivant devant la cellule de Loki, Thor fut surpris de trouver les armes des gardes au sol tandis que ceux-ci se bouchait les oreilles. Il fronça les sourcils et interpella les gardes._

 _-Que se passe-t-il avec mon frère ?_

 _Les gardes saluèrent le prince puis l'un d'eux repris soupira en entendant un nouveau gémissement venant du cachot._

 _-Garde, que se passe-t-il avec mon frère ?_

 _-Nous n'en pouvons plus, cela fait des jours que votre frère ne cesse de pleurer et de gémir, ou alors il fait ders accès de colère le prince nous rends complètement fou._

 _Thor fonça les sourcils et congédia les gardes. Une fois ceci partit il ouvrit le cachot de son frère et y entra, Loki se trouvait face à la porte assis, les bras ramener contre son torse et, ses bras entourant ses jambes, sa tête était plongée dans ses bras et il était secoué de soubresaut faisant tinter les chaines qui l'entouraient._

 _-Loki ? Appela doucement Thor._

 _Le dieu de la malice releva ses yeux rougit vers le dieu du tonnerre qui se sentit soulager en voyant qu'on le lui avait retiré son baillons. Loki soupira et laissa tomber sa tête contre le mur en fermant les yeux. Quand il prit la parole sa voix était enroué._

 _-Bonjour Thor._

 _-Loki, tout va bien ?_

 _Loki secoua la tête, sans rouvrir les yeux. Il n'avait pas envie de continuer à se battre. Il avait beau crier, pleurer, supplier Odin, personne ne l'écoutait et quand c'était le cas, personne ne le croyait. Thor s'approcha et s'installa près de lui. Le blond posa la main sur l'épaule de Loki qui l'agrippa par les épaules et lui hurla dessus._

 _-Thor ! Je dois aller sur Midgard ! Ils sont en danger !_

 _Thor fronça les sourcils. De quoi son frère parlait-il ? Qui était en danger. Loki débita un flot de parole incompréhensible et Thor eu du mal à comprendre._

 _-Loki ? Interrogea une voix à l'extérieur de la cellule._

 _En relevant les yeux les deux dieux tombèrent sur la reine Frigga, ses cheveux blanc relevé en chignon complexe, ses yeux bleus emplie d'inquiétude et de bienveillance. Elle s'approcha de ses deux enfants et d'un claquement de doigts libéra son petit dieu malicieux de ses chaines. Les deux garçons se relevèrent et observèrent la belle déesse, pour ses deux là Frigga serait toujours la plus belle des déesses, la déesse de la beauté pouvait aller se cacher pour pleurer afin que l'on ne voie pas son mascara couler. Frigga, bien qu'elle soit âgée et que ses cheveux n'aient plus leur couleur noir elle restait la plus belle créature de l'univers. Même Thor ne trouvait pas que sa petite amie soit plus belle que sa mère._

 _-Thor, ce que Loki essaye de t'expliquer c'est que sa famille est en danger sur Midgard. Ensemble partez maintenant, je vais divertir les invités pour que vous puissiez filer._

 _-Mère, commença Thor, quelle famille ?_

 _Frigga foudroya Loki du regard qui baissa la tête. Il n'aimait pas se faire disputer par sa mère._

 _-Thor, ton frère est marié, il a un enfant. J'ai empêché Loki de sortir d'ici pour protéger cet enfant, mais aujourd'hui il est en danger. Filez tout les deux. Et sauver mon petit fils._

 _-Odin ne nous laissera pas filer, grogna Loki._

 _-Ça je m'en charge._

 _Le sourire de la belle déesse refroidis les deux dieux qui filèrent au Bifröst, direction la terre._

-Quand nous somme arriver chez la famille de Loki il n'y avait plus personne. Personne en vie.

-Quelqu'un à assassiné, d'une balle dans la tête, Dorine ! Et à enlevé mon pauvre enfant. Alors je ne le répèterais pas Stark, où votre archer a-t-il emmener mon fils ?!

Les Avengers ne comprenaient pas, pourquoi Loki pensait que son fils était chez eux ? Après tout le seul enfant qui avait été là était Reaper, et son père se nommait Léon. Loki en ayant assez lança quelque chose sur le sol, Natasha reconnut aussitôt l'une des flèches de Clint. Alors la lumière se fit dans sa tête. Elle porta sa main à sa bouche, les yeux écarquillés, mais avant qu'elle n'ait put dire quoi que ce soit, Captain America fit son apparition. Il avait les vêtement sales, les cheveux en batailles, ses yeux étaient rouges, son teint bleuté et un sourire froid, cruel et fou était plaqué sur ses lèvres. Loki eu un mouvement de recul, tandis que les deux autres restaient sous le choc. Steve s'approcha et fit une référence.

-Prince Loki. Je me nomme Roxxon ***** Je suis le bras droit de votre père, et vient vous apporter un message de sa part.

-De quoi parle-tu Steve ? Cria Natasha.

-Mademoiselle Widow, je suis navré de vous apprendre que le bon vieux Steve Rogers n'es pas présent. Maintenant c'est moi qui suis aux commandes de ce corps. Qui aurait put penser que les humains pouvaient être si fort. J'ai eu beaucoup de mal à prendre le dessus sur sa volonté.

Loki sentit la colère monter en lui, alors comme ça son père avait osé, c'est lui qui avait son fils. Il s'approcha, mais son frère mit son bras devant lui afin de lui couper la route.

-Roxxon. Quel est le message.

Le sourire du dit Roxxon s'agrandit et lança quelque chose au sol, chose qui roula et s'arrêta au pied de Loki. Les Avengers le virent virer pâle. Il se baissa et saisit l'objet, qui était en réalité un petit ourson en peluche, qu'il avait rapidement reconnu puisque c'était en vérité sa peluche d'enfant, qu'il avait offert à son fils.

Roxxon se mit à rire en voyant le visage du prince. Il n'aimait pas Loki, cela se voyait, et le voir souffrir lui offrait un certain plaisir malsain.

-Mon prince, si vous souhaitez revoir votre fils héritier, veuillez rejoindre votre père au bureau du…Sheld c'est ça ?

-Au Shield !? S'écrièrent les Avengers.

-Parfaitement. Si vous obéissez et que vous lui donnez ce qu'il veut, vous récupérer votre fils.

Sans pouvoir se contrôler, Loki plaqua le blond contre le mur, celui-ci commença à suffoquer, Tony et Bruce reconnurent alors ce qu'avait déjà fait Reaper. Après quelques secondes à peine Le captain possédés tomba inconscient au sol.

Loki observa Thor, ses yeux lançaient des éclairs, apparemment lui aussi en avait assez de toute cette histoire.

-Thor, emmène-moi au Shield.

-Non ! Hurla Bruce. D'abord je veux que vous nous expliquiez la situation ! Pourquoi est-ce que tu tiens la peluche de Reaper ! Tu n'es pas son père ! Son père se nomme Léon !

-Docteur Banner, commença froidement Loki, je ne suis pas aussi stupide que vous semblez le penser, vous pensez réellement que j'aurais donné mon vrai nom à mon fils ? Pour que tout le monde le regarde de travers dans le son village de campagne ? Après notre combat de New-York mon nom était affiché partout. Je me devais de protéger mon fils.

Tony ferma les yeux. Comment est-ce qu'ils en étaient arrivés là ? Tout avait commencer avec un enfant à protéger, puis le captain avait péter les plombs, Clint avait dû fuir et aujourd'hui Steve était possédé par un ami du père biologique de Loki ? Quel serait le prochain problème ?

La réponse ne tarda pas. Jarvis prit la parole.

-Monsieur Stark ? Un appel de l'agent Barton.

-Accepte la communication Jarvis.

La voix de Clint retentit dans le salon, derrière lui on pouvait entendre des cris, des pleurs.

-Avengers, nous avons un problème. Le Shield tient Reaper.

* * *

 ***nom trouver sur la fiche technique de Layfey.**

 **AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH ! Avouez que vous détester lorsque je coupe dans ce genre de moment ? Je sais, c'est pour ça que je le fais. Parlons peu, mais parlons bien. Que pensez-vous de ce chapitre ? A part du fait qu'il sembla avoir été écris en dix minutes ? Ce qui est faut je travail dessus depuis le dernier chapitre. Bon alors, qu'est-ce que le père du dieu de la malice veut à son fils ? Pourquoi as-t-il enlevé Reaper ? Que vas-t-il arriver au pauvre petit garçon ? Mais surtout ! Comment ce pauvre petit ange va survivre sans son doudou Nono ? Vous connaissez le chemin pour le savoir : le prochain chapitre !**

 **Bye bye mes petits poussins !**


End file.
